I Do
by A is for Angel
Summary: What do you do to save your unborn child? What do you do so you never have to leave your husband's side? AH HEA I Promise. Drable Fic
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Check out the new story and let me know what you think. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel!**

**Check out my blog. Link is on my profile.**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Masen**

**Prologue**

Some would call me lucky or blessed. I just thank god for a husband who will move heaven and earth for me. It all started about six years ago. I was driving to meet my husband of twelve years for lunch.

But all I remember from that day is sitting waiting for a red light to turn green. And a all of a sudden a semi truck comes out of no where and T-bones my dark blue Audi Coupe.

I learned that upon impact I fell unconscious and was taken straight to the hospital. At the hospital I was put into a medically induced coma and was awoken three days later. At that time I was told that I was pregnant and paralyzed from the waist down.

**A/N: Review! And let me know what you think of the new story.**


	2. Strength

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Masen**

Six years ago if you asked me was I half the strong woman I am today I would tell you no. Having my baby girl Faith Grace Masen two months early, because of major complications to my spine opened my eyes to be even more grateful to what I have today than not having tomorrow. My whole pregnancy opened my husband Edward's eyes too. Because each day was a risk. Edward took an extended leave from his job, worked from home each day to watch my blood pressure, cook clean and take care of me since I was diagnosed with both of my fragile conditions.

**A/N: Review**


	3. Man Who Loves His Wife

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Edward Anthony Masen**

Some would say that I'm a good man. A man who loves his wife. I think of it this way. My wife is my world. I couldn't imagine life without her. So I'm going to do everything in my power to show her and let her know that. Even from the first moment we met I knew I was gonna make Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Masen.

**Flashback**

_My mom Esme Masen sent me to Seattle to pick up my grandparents Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. For she had some last minute cleaning preparations to do. While I was stuck at the longest red light out of Forks my 2002 Silver Volvo was rear ended. While I'll admit at first I was pissed at being hit. As soon I as I stepped out of the car and came face to face with an angel my car meant nothing in that moment. The brown eyed angel meant more, and as soon as I saw her begin to open her mouth to apologize I said. "Don't apologize just promise to go on a date with me and I'll take care of my car._

**End Flashback**

Needless, to say that day I got grounded, because I forgot to pick up my Grandparents from the airport. But it was all worth it, because it brought me to my angel, my soul mate, my other half, my wife.

**A/N: Review**


	4. She's Beautiful

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel come say hi!**

**Pov: Edward Anthony Masen**

My favorite thing to tell my wife is "I do." Every year for our anniversary we have a small renewal of our vows. I feel that renewing our vows is very important. Each year it shows and provides us with a chance to ignite the love we have. I show and tell my wife multiple times a day how much I love and appreciate her. Ever since her accident my wife feels she's not beautiful anymore. It's my job as her husband,lover and best friend to let her know that in my eyes she's as beautiful as the heavens and to not tell her otherwise. The only thing she needs to know is I do, I do love you.

**A/N: Review! Let me know what you think.**


	5. Is My Strength Enough?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday. Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Edward Anthony Masen**

I love my life more than anything, but what my wife doesn't know. Is that I've been seeing a therapist to help me deal with everything my wife has been through. I try to be strong for my wife, but I admit I've spent my fare time in the shower crying. Who knew saying I do would pull out emotions stronger than I knew I had. Can my love for my wife make me strong enough to hold this family together?

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


	6. Life Is Short

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Masen**

My husband thinks I don't know, but I hear him crying at night. I know he's worrying about me, but we need to be strong together. I'm strong enough to bring the baby into the world. Wouldn't I be stronger with the man of my dreams though? Life is short, and I believe mine is ticking away.

**A/N: Review! Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**


End file.
